


Flowers

by The AUTHOR Who tries to finish things (Silent_Observer_of_time)



Series: Wedding [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asgore Dreemurr Needs a Hug, Emotional Flowey, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fireworks, Flowers, Gen, Good W. D. Gaster, Heartache, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Late at Night, Male Friendship, Memories, Men Crying, Minor Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Off-screen Relationship(s), Papyrus Needs A Hug, Parent Asgore Dreemurr, People Watching, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", Promises, Royalty, Secrets, Slice of Life, Stargazing, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tsundere Flowey, Unrequited Love, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 05:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10587636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Observer_of_time/pseuds/The%20AUTHOR%20Who%20tries%20to%20finish%20things
Summary: The fleeting item foretells the happiness and beauty of the world with a tragedy as its background.Everyone is happy in the wedding.Asgore is with them, but in truth he feels nothing....He doesn't understand.Why isn’t he happy for them?





	

**Author's Note:**

> The King watches his people, the stars know his secrets.
> 
> I have to confess, Asgore's a **Scapegoat** if something bad happens, being the 'nice' King.
> 
> I just realized how sad this would be for Asgore. He’s practically watching his wife getting married and all he can do is take it like a man/monster.
> 
> Sure, Toriel and Sans helps but come on guys… Toriel and Sans have other jobs (school). Asgore’s main job is a King - The King of the Underground. He is also up-to-date with the rest of the monsters, especially those he promised to keep watch.
> 
> This might not be the last... :(

Flowers

 

"You look wonderful." Asgore complimented, watching Toriel twirl around with her long white gown. Her veil covering her sides for the woman to see her figure. Toriel looks back at him. She gave him a fond smile that made his SOUL quench painfully in his chest. One hand holding her dress and the other a bouquet of flowers; Toriel bows as she whispers (her voice like melody), "Why thank you."

 

She held them in her hands.

 

"I don't think we should let that bone bag wait any longer, he might get a fracture while standing." Flowey muttered, looking at the ex-Queen in front of the mirror. The human called Frisk was also wearing a blue gown with a small flower band around their head. Holding onto their basket of flowers, they laugh together with their soon-to-be-married foster mother at their friend's joke. As the two individuals joked, Asgore couldn't help but smile at their joy. Instead of remembering the long nights of solitude and never-ending meetings with the Human government, his SOUL takes a heavy sigh on this joyous moment.

 

She was just as beautiful as the flowers.

 

It's been months since the monsters emerged from the Underground. Freed by the help of his fallen child and the Eight fallen Human, humans weren't so forgiving in their sudden appearance. They were hostile and wary. He, as the King of the Underground, had to negotiate and handle the affairs. He knows his citizens are having a hard time adjusting with the discrimination between monsters and humans. That's why he works non-stop to gain the rights they deserve. Call him sentimental or paranoid, but he decides to use the Ruins as his headquarters.

 

Both of them radiate with life.

 

"You okay old man?" Flowey looks up at him, being held by his furry paws. Asgore smiles and nodded, thanking his past child for worrying for him. The flower looks away, scowling. In the Ruins, it was just him and Flowey. Flowey simply goes around like his personal bodyguard while he organizes and studies the laws and agreements sent to him by businesses and governments. Because of the monster's natural talents/abilities as well as the currency they upheld, a lot of the humans wish to have a partnership as well as gather them in a certain venue. They were considered a minority, but a minority that is rich in various resources. Despite all his efforts, the King slowly forgot his personal life. It was either Monsterkind or his life, he knew what to choose but he did so with a heavy heart.

 

Fragile and fragrant, the two go hand in hand.

 

He was at the front, standing in front of the altar. The Church was well-decorated; his people smiling and ready for the grand event. Such an event made him remember his own wedding with his beloved- No. His dear friend Tori-wait a minute. Does this mean he should stop calling her that name? The last time he said that name was during the final battle... Betrayed crimson eyes often haunt him in his sleep. He, being the de facto murderer of six children, doesn't know how to gain his lover's forgiveness. He knew what he did was wrong, but he had to. There was no choice to this. The leaders he met said he did the right thing if they were in his shoes. Prime ministers, Kings and Presidents - They tell him he's too soft, that he must be firm in times of war and peace. Speaking of leaders, Asgore recalls cancelling his meeting with the Orient. He had to move it to a later date for the wedding. They were displeased, but they understood the King's decisions and even urged him to change the venue of the wedding. It was fun speaking with them.

 

Temporary

 

"Are you sure you wanna be here Asgore?" Undyne asked, standing beside him as he watched the ceremony. Asgore ignores this, listening to his people's voice. They were cheering and laughing. It's been so long since he heard this. He knows his student, now Head of the Royal Guards, has a lover beside her. It was his previous Royal Scientist, Dr. Alphys. The two were a wonderful couple; he knew Undyne and Alphys would be happy together. While he pardoned Alphys for her crimes, it was Toriel who hesitated as she weighted the ruined lives of the families in the Underground. Toriel tells him he's too soft and he agrees wholeheartedly.

 

The flowers are her background.

 

The bells chime, everyone in the room stirred with vigor. The ceremony was starting. He can see his ex-wife's new lover stand near the priest, anxiously talking with the fire elemental. It was his Judge, the monster who helped him during tough times. The King wouldn't admit it, but he knew the two would be an instant match right from the start. Both loves puns and has precarious care for a single life. Sans was a monster who knew how to patiently justify an action to his own terms, something he could not do. He was the King. He is first married to the Kingdom before his real love. The King knew he could have done something to stop this, but would he want to take the joy from his Queen further? He wasn't always there for her, always busy and gone because of work. They've even been away from each other for so long after the death of their own child... The barrier was unbearable. He could have hired for assistants, but he didn't want Humans/Monsters to carry the tremendous burdens. He was the King; he must take full responsibility. Asgore can hear the doors open. He knows Undyne is no longer with him when the sound of the piano starts. Undyne insisted she be the one for the piano and he agrees. He doesn't know if he could handle playing the instrument until the very end.

 

They fill him with warmth.

 

Asgore starts to move to the back, holding his reincarnated child. No one notices him, not when he doesn't wear his signature crown and cape. He crouches, his head bowed down, as he walks away. No one dares to question as they watch the Shining Queen. Slow and gentle steps, Toriel walks down the aisle with such regality, even the Human audience watched her with gaped mouths. The King laughs to himself, happy to know everyone shares his sentiments. This was Toriel's moment and no one would ruin that for her. He made sure of that, having the Royal Guards secure the area for any threats within the region. Why must Humans hate them so?

 

The male stood in the front of the room.

 

"?" Flowey looks at the King but remained silent, scanning the crowd. If the King didn't know any better, Toriel was like an angel. She was the incarnate of the Legendary Seraph told from generation to generation. Holding various types of flowers, two catches his eye. It was the Golden and Echo flowers. This was the sole two flower species they used in their wedding. He even remembered the joke she used by having the Echo flower mimic his silly question. He doesn't remember the question, but he knows the two laughed at it with their noses pressed together and eyes open to stare into the other. The Passion and Perseverance in Toriel's eyes always mesmerized him. Unfortunately, he is not the last to see such orbs.

 

The male is facing the back of everyone.

 

Asgore moves, making sure Toriel doesn't see him in her finest hours. He knows her, she tends to think he'll ruin the mood with the past. She's right, all he remembers is the past and it's beautiful. It's so beautiful that it's blinding him. He can hear the priest talking. The ring bearer comes forward to hand out the rings. He and Toriel never had rings, all they had was their SOUL bond. In short, they were never married in this religion. Asgore finally turns to the altar, hidden within the crowd near the exit. They look like the perfect couple and he won't complain. If this is what makes Toriel happy, then he's willing to accept the fact she chose Sans over him. The two smile, staring into each other's eyes. Asgore listens to their vows and the petals begin to fall. Asgore smiles, 'The wedding looks lovely.'

 

A Sunflower is pinned to his coat.

 

"H-hey? Y-you all right pal?" Flowey stares at Asgore, the King's hold on the pot shook. His eyes are covered with his bangs. How long has it been since he last cut his hair? Mr. Gerson would be displeased in his badly-groomed state. ~~Gaster would too if he was here.~~ Asgore tries to speak, but nothing came out from his mouth. He can see the monsters cheer and congratulate the couple. The same couple who finally have their rings on, they gave their audience a hearty wave.

 

The male wondered which one broke his spirit.

 

Asgore couldn't stop shaking as his SOUL falls down like the petals above. Asgore felt empty; no emotion from this glorious moment. It was like that time when he thought over the Congratulation's gift for the couple. It took him so long. It was the most painful tasks he's done compared to those nightless hours of work. Whenever he visits the Human, he would feel right at home. He would even persuade Flowey to come, something that made Frisk's and Toriel's day. Those were the few things they noticed. The meetings and visits, the policies and law alteration - Those were something out of their priorities. Sans helps him from time to time, as the Judge, but even the skeleton has limits. A petal falls down on his nose. It made him remember his gardening job in school. Asgore wonders if his visits in the **Newer Home** and Toriel's Academy will change after this? Asgore looks at Flowey with a smile, worried of losing his only time of relaxing. Did he forget to say Gardening was his ideal job for retirement?

 

Is it the flowers or the Wedding?

 

"I-I'm touched... by all of this." Asgore reassures yet his voice shook with emotion. His SOUL hurts, but there is nothing/no one that will hurt him. What he feels is emptiness; the void in his SOUL; the hole in his heart. King Asgore didn't want to cry; A king must not cry in front of his people. It wasn't appropriate; the media was watching this. He has to remain strong and silent. He must accept his fate.

 

The male struggles to hold himself together.

 

Toriel finally walked towards the EXIT with her lover, throwing the bouquet of flowers into the air. Asgore watched it as it flew, only to be caught by his grown apprentice. Undyne was grinning, holding it up as a trophy. Alphys was blushing, hiding behind the ghost she helped gain a body. Everyone was applauding; the Human seems happiest out of them all or was that smile hiding something? The King shook his head slowly, closing his eyes and pretend everything was fine. He follows the crowd trailing over the couple. They were going to the limousine, flowers are being thrown at them. Asgore watched them leave, walking away from the crowd to return to the Ruins. Flowey was silent, hoping he would open up. He didn't. The walk was silent and long... Asgore regrets little in buying a car.

 

The petals continue to fall.

 

No one would notice his absence in the reception desk. Everyone thinks he's busy. He is the King of the Underground. King Asgore walks on, dragging himself back to the entrance of the cave, into the Ruins which is and always will be Home. He's sure to come back to his friends with a watering can in hand; the King is the gardener of a children's school after all. He stops upon reaching the blue flowerfield. It was near the Ruins and a miracle by itself. Supposedly barren from life, the Humans found this a complete mystery. The monsters agree with the notion as well.

 

The Silence was unbearable.

 

But then… Asgore places Flowey down and watch the golden flower uproot itself and back to the ground. The King stood up, resting on the trees as he looks up at the sky. Asgore knows there's no denying it. This field is littered with magic - the magic of Integrity from a monster dying from sorrow. ~~W.D. Gaster told him beforehand about the SOUL element.~~ The monster often cheers everyone with a smile. ~~Integrity was as thin as glass upon facing the illusion of reality.~~ He holds no special attribute or skill. ~~Integrity was rare among the monsters for a good reason.~~ Papyrus was dying and Flowey didn't understand. ~~More like he didn't want to understand.~~ His fallen child couldn't understand why the peppy skeleton is sad. ~~Asgore doesn't know how to explain that Love is a double-edged sword.~~ Asgore understands the sentimentality, but keeps it a secret to the rest. ~~Papyrus begs him to keep it a secret.~~ He's sure someone would notice soon. ~~But if they do, then Papyrus will need to be isolated.~~ The King looks up, watching the skies turn dark. ~~He's tried to persuade Papyrus to head back to the Underground, but he refuses because of his friends.~~ Asgore waits for the fireworks Flowey said will come.

 

The flowers aren't really flowers...

 

The flowers under his feet aren't real flowers, they're magic. Tiny, blue, shimmering flowers that bloom in the night - they symbolize the skeleton's melancholy and inevitable bleeding. Monsters have different ways of showing signs of falling and Asgore wished Papyrus had not been something so tragic. He knows the sky is at its grandest today for the fireworks, but he can't help but look down at the Earth's very own star lights. The flowers aren't anything like the echo flowers since they have a darker hue. The sad thing was that their petals are flying off, tearing forcefully by the wind due to its tender state. Asgore can feel the bark behind him, his tuxedo slightly wrinkled as he slide his back down to the ground. Asgore sits down and feels the flowers. As long as the source of the magic is alive, these flowers will continue to spread and bloom. ~~Gaster asked him if he could take care of his children, but to a certain extent.~~ Asgore could feel the burden of his past and present pulling him down to the ground. ~~Asgore agrees, wondering why the Scientist valued his children's free will.~~ Integrity feels refreshing, like the walk in the park during a breezy day. ~~Sometimes, he states to the Royal Scientist, free will ‘will’ be the death of them.~~ Asgore could hear a car park nearby, he knows the skeleton returned with another burden in his arms. ~~The Royal Scientist laughs at the King, stating that this thought was ridiculous.~~ The King hoped his friend would forgive him. ~~Gaster explained choices are necessary for growth.~~ He could not even keep a promise. ~~Even if it means getting the wrong things or getting into trouble.~~

 

They are not natural, born from the emotions of others.

 

Asgore watched a single string of light rise up in the air, popping and blooming into a vibrant color decorating the sky. He knows Flowey is beside him, watching with wide eyes. His vision has not failed him compared to his... Friend Toriel. This was the moment of acceptance, a day of passing and moving on to another stage of life. He knew life was like a flower. Once you bloom, you will have to wither. Some are graced to continue blooming, but not everyone has this path. Paths are what make the monster; even the Humans follow the same rule. Status, environment, people, economic conditions, language, traditions and others... Everyone is thrown into these elements as soon as they take their first breaths. The King's breath falls short, clutching his chest to see tears fall down his eyes. ~~He was crying.~~ More tears emerge from his eyes. ~~He knows he's all alone now.~~ The King bowed down his head, the fireworks shadowing his presence. ~~He doesn't need to keep pretending anymore.~~ Flowey watches him with worried eyes. ~~He just can't believe all of this.~~ The King wipes his eyes, sobbing silently. ~~It hurts so much to let go.~~ The flower watches him and nothing more. ~~He wished it didn't have to hurt so much.~~ The skeleton raised his gaze up, not noticing the weeping authority.

The real flowers had vanished, carried by the wind.

“AT LEAST THE TEARS STOP FLOWING.” Papyrus mutters fondly, the King looks up to see the skeleton's SOUL crack further. Flowey cursed under his breath and Asgore had to stop Flowey from going near the skeleton. He shook his head, they're intervention would only cause Papyrus to suffer more. Flowey looks down at the ground, the flowers are glowing faintly. The skeleton smiles as if nothing had happened, which caused the King to wish for the same courage as the skeleton. They do have the same element that urged them to continue head on... **Courage**.

The male thinks it was the flowers that moved him.

“A promise is a promise old friend...” Asgore murmured, eyes closed but tears still pass through. ~~Unknown to them, the Royal Scientist watched over the duo.~~ Flowey froze at the statement. ~~The monster whispers advice, but no one can hear.~~ The golden flower’s gaze at the King looks venomous. ~~The male held his arms, looking at his pretending child.~~ Asgore finishes, “…even if it means his fall.”

The flowers on the ground have withered…

‘And there are more who will follow unless I move.’ Asgore steels himself for another day, the path leading to the Future. He is willing to sacrifice his whole life for the nation. Why won’t he when he has nothing left to lose anymore? As the King of the Underground, Asgore makes a vow with the flowers as his audience, the stars as his witnesses. The King utters, “Flowers… They are truly beautiful things.”

_ The fleeting item foretells the happiness and beauty of the world with a tragedy as its background. _

**Author's Note:**

>  _Why did the King not tell us?_ The mob cried.
> 
>  _And break your happiness?_ The stars asked, dubious. _He may be the King, but he knows he has lost the throne. He does not control you any longer._


End file.
